User blog:Showdown616/Bad Girls Club: Wiki Edition Pt1
OK I'm trying my hand at BGC: Wiki Edition. There are 9 Wiki Bad Girls and 1 Host. The Host interviews the Ladies and then the audience members vote off a girl each installment. HOST: Donna (90210Degrassi) The Bad Girls: Lauren (Loveya): The Queen Bee Joanna (Rage&Love): Fabulous White Girl Dorothy (Dorothy): Trenton Tramp Sarah (ThisOnePerson): Farmer Girl Annie (Violetxbaudelaire): Miss Independent Wendy (DegrassiForever): Asian Slut Delia (DeliaRivas): Hot Ghetto Mess Tori (Got2BFionaC101): The Good One Rob (SetRobOff): The Sassy One DONNA walks out on the the stage where LAUREN and ROB are sitting parallel to each other. DONNA: Welcome to the BGC Wiki Edition! I'm Donna and I'll be your host for this season. First, I'd like to talk with Lauren, The Queen Bee and Rob, The Sassy One. LAUREN: Um...why is he even here? This is BAD GIRLS CLUB, boo-boo. Let me see your uterus. ROB: Bitch, shut the hell up. I got more of a uterus than EVER will so don't even try me! DONNA: OK, let's get to the root of the problem. Lauren, why do you dislike Rob? LAUREN: Because the fool f*cked my man. The AUDIENCE gasps. DONNA: Rob, is this true? ROB: Hell to the f*ckin yeah honey. He couldn't get enough of this ass. ROB stands up and starts shaking his booty like Beyonce in front of Lauren. LAUREN: Bitch! LAUREN throws her heel at Rob's ass. ROB: Heifer, you do that again, Imma rip that fake ass weave right off your head! Try me! LAUREN: Yo black ass ain't gonna do sh*t. Everyone knows a true gentleman doesn't hit a lady. ROB: Heifer, you ain't no lady! You nuthin but a dirt hoe. And honey, I ain't gotta worry about beatin yo ass. I gots me some reinforcement. Sexy black bodyguards, bring me out my bitches! JOANNA and DOROTHY JOANNA: Is it time for bitches to die? ROB: Hell to the f*cking yes, Jesus. I need you to transform this bitch! DOROTHY: I got you Rob. Ain't no bitch gonna try me. LAUREN: I'm laughing. You pull out Miss bougie White girl and the Trenton Tramp on me? Please. DOROTHY: Bitch, I don't know who you callin a tramp. Yo dirt ass is gonna be on Maury after this sh*t. JOANNA: Lauren you need to shut yo ass up. Don't nobody even like you. How you still up in this bitch? And the Queen Bee? More like queen of the hoes! LAUREN lunges to JOANNA and they fight like hell. Joanna grabs Lauren's weave and rips it right off revealing a shiny BALD head. Lauren gasps and runs off the stage to the back. ROB: Haha, fake ass! DONNA: Well ladies and gentlemen, there you have it. Who will you vote off to eliminate? Find out which girl or guy reigns supreme next time on BGC: Wiki Edition. NEXT TIME ON BGC: Wiki Edition: JOANNA: I can't take this constant harassment. Like, it's getting f*cked up. I just wanna go home. WENDY: Bitch, I give it like none other! DOROTHY: This heifer is CRAZY! I can't take her, ooh! Category:Blog posts